goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Winston Steinburger creates a ToonTown Account
Transcript *Winston laughs *Winston: Wow! I love ToonTown 'sees pam' Oh no! *Pam: Did I just hear you made a ToonTown account? *Winston: Yes! *Pam: Let me see! *Pam sees a ToonTown account *Pam: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Winston Steinberger, How dare you make a ToonTown account?! You know you need a trusted parent before going online! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for Megaplex Years! I'm closing your account! *Pam closes Winston's account *Pam: Now go to bed! 'Winston gives Pam angry look' Don't give me that look! *Winston gives Pam's finger *Pam: If you give me the middle finger, you'll be in bigger trouble! *Middle finger shown *Pam: Winston Steinburger! How dare you give me the middle finger? That is very unacceptable! That's it! I'm calling Bunsen and Rose Cinderella right now! *Later *Pam: Winston, they're here to give you punishments! *I'm Bunsen! I heard you made the ToonTown account! *I'm Rose Cinderella! is always right because I'm a girl! *I'm Wander! I So Angry you made the ToonTown account! *I'm Zak Saturday. I'm so ultra mad at you for making a ToonTown account you monster! *I'm Amber Whitmire! You are a bad boy and a bad student of mine! *I'm Timmy Turner! You are to be the worst student in history! *Amber Whitmire: This will teach you a strong strict lesson! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! *Winston: Oh my god! Shut up you idiot! *Timmy Turner: Winston! Shut your mouth! and there will be no more DreamWorks, no more going out with your friends and no more junk food for you. *Sarah West: The only things you will eat and drinks are proteins like beans, Chinese food, Korean food, Japanese food, chicken, fish, and tofu, whole grain version of various grains, lowfat dairies, fruits, vegetables, and water. *Wander: You will watch shows not made by DreamWorks, such as Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Naruto, Naruto Shipudden, Inuyasha, One Piece, Attack on Titan, Yamishibai: Japanese Ghost Stories, Ghost Hunt, Deadman Wonderland, Assassination Classroom, Powerpuff Girls, Pretty Cure, and other shows not made by DreamWorks. *Slippy V: And baby shows not made by DreamWorks like Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, Maple Town, Sylvanian Families (1987 cartoon), The Get Along Gang and other baby shows Sophie the Otter likes and not made by DreamWorks! *Rose Cinderella: And music not made by DreamWorks like Preschool music, Olivia Newton-John, Fleetwood Mac, Barry Manilow, Sheena Easton, The Tubes, Electric Light Orchestra, Cliff Richard, Queen, Boz Scaggs, Dragon Ball Z soundtrack, John Denver, Josie and the Pussycats, Tony Harnel, Ted Poley and other music not made by DreamWorks! *Bunsen: And video games not made by DreamWorks like Mario, Dragon Ball Z video games, Naruto video games, One Piece video games, Inuyasha video games, Attack on Titan for Xbox One and PS4, Grand Theft Auto, Watch Dogs, Watch Dogs 2, Saints Row and other video games not made by DreamWorks! *Pam: I agree with all of them.Now start watching these baby shows not made by DreamWorks, Prime time shows not made by DreamWorks, Listen to music not made by DreamWorks, play video games not made by DreamWorks, or you'll be grounded for Giga Tyranity *Winston: Fuck you all! I wish you were all fucking dead like fucking ass nigga! *Pam: Winston! You know bad language will get you into more trouble. That's it! I'm gonna punch you in the face! *Punchs in Winston's Face: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *Winston: I'm sorry for making a ToonTown account! *Pam: You will stay as a baby for the rest of your life! Now start watching Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Right now! Category:Winston Steinburger gets Grounded Series